Comment tu vas?
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Parce qu'après tout, ça changerait quoi de lui envoyer cette réponse ? Ça ne changerait rien. (Clexa AU ; One-Shot)


_**Comment tu vas?**_

 **Lexa Wood 22:37  
** Je te dérange pas?

 **Moi 22:37  
** Non, je fais une pause dans les révisions.

 **Lexa Wood 22:38  
** Comment tu vas, tu racontes quoi de beau?

* * *

 **Moi 22:41  
** _En réalité, ça fait des mois que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ses révisions. Ça fait des mois que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer tout court. Ça fait des mois que plus rien ne va. Comment je vais? Je vais mal, pourtant personne ne le voit. C'est si facile de se cacher derrière un sourire et un rire. Alors que si t'attendais un peu, tu les verrais. Tu les verrais ces larmes qui me trahissent à chaque seconde. Tu les verrais ces sourires crispés et ces rires forcés. Mais c'est tellement plus simple de faire semblant.  
_  
 _Et chaque soir c'est la même routine. J'attends d'être seule. Tu pourrais croire que la solitude empire mon état, mais c'est le contraire, ça me libère. Alors quand vous dormez tous, mes larmes glissent le long de mes joues et je trempe mes lèvres humides au goulot. Une gorgée ou deux suffisent pour me brûler la gorge et me faire ressentir la chaleur dont j'ai besoin. Mais chaque soir, j'ai besoin de plus. Puis, je passe la nuit à rêver. Rêver des situations qui ne se réaliseront jamais. On l'a tous déjà fait. Finalement, on se fait du mal tout seul. Pourtant, on continue quand même à le faire en permanence._

 _Toutes les nuits se ressemblent. Allongée, impossible de fermer l'œil de la nuit alors on reste en compagnie de notre insomnie. Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aller mieux, pourquoi ça ne passe pas? Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'être enfin heureuse, tu me tombes dessus et tout redémarre. Névrose, faiblesse, fatigue, détresse, angoisse, tristesse, le début d'une dépression. Pendant que toi tu vis ta vie sans moi._

 _Chaque matin on me demande si je suis malade, pourquoi je suis si pale. Comment leur dire que j'ai perdu la flamme, que tu m'as fait si mal? Je vais au bar, je perds espoir. Sans trop y croire, je rencontre ton regard. Mes pensées dérivent. Mon cœur accélère, pourtant je ne peux respirer plus vite. Ça recommence, les crises reviennent chaque fois que j'y repense. A toi, à nous. Ma gorge se noue et se sert, je perds le contrôle de mes membres. Le passé refait surface. J'essaie de hurler mais rien, aucun son ne sort. Alors pendant une heure je pleure, j'inspire, j'expire, j'ai peur._

 _Je vis entre regrets et remords. Je me retrouve seule faisant face à la mort. Même si je sais que je n'aurais jamais le courage, je m'imagine rejoindre la lumière du tunnel._

 _Et si je pars, m'accompagnerais-tu? Ou me laisserais-tu, comme hier, comme demain?_

 _Tu me demandes comment je vais? Parce que, la réponse, tu la connais. La vérité c'est que j'ai peur de l'amour, parce que tu me manques chaque jour. Ta présence devenu ton absence me détruit. Je pense à toi à chaque instant. Mon cerveau ne me laisse pas une minute de répit. Je me demande ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es, et si tu penses à moi. J'aimerai juste savoir si je te manque. Savoir si, toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à avancer. Si tu es passée à autre chose, si pour toi je ne suis que passé. J'aimerai juste une chance de tout changer. De revenir en arrière, d'enlever toutes nos barrières. J'aimerais te hurler dans les oreilles à quel point je t'aime. Mais une chose m'en empêche. La chevelure brune qui sort de ton lit. Tu prétends avoir refait ta vie, alors pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'elle ne serait que passagère?_

 _Arrête de te jouer de moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Et j'en ai marre de faire semblant. Et je sais que si je revenais tu serais mienne. Mais alors, dis-moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas ce courage, pourquoi j'ai si peur de revenir vers toi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas me contenter de ma vie présente. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. C'est dingue l'emprise que tu as eu et que tu auras toujours sur moi. J'aimerais tellement te retrouver, te serrer fort dans mes bras, pouvoir regarder tes yeux verts, t'embrasser et enfin t'offrir ce verre promit. Tu te rappelles? Tu te rappelles de tous ces souvenirs qui nous hantera toute notre vie?_

 _Mais pourquoi je n'ai plus envie de me battre, pourquoi je n'ai plus cette flamme, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avancer. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout cet univers n'est que mensonge?_

 _J'ai envie de t'appeler, de te dire que je vais mal. Mais après tout, ça changerait quoi? Ça changerait rien._

* * *

 **Moi 22:41  
** Ça va bien, la routine et toi?

 **Lexa Woods 22:42  
** Ça va aussi. Tu viens chez Rav' demain ?

 **Moi 22:48  
** Non je dois réviser.

 **Lexa Woods 22:50  
** D'accord.. Je te laisse, bonne nuit.. **  
** _Lu, 22:51_

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.

 _ **Little Monkey.**_


End file.
